


《小妖精和大怪兽》

by Newni



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Alpha Park Chanyeol, M/M, Omega Byun Baekhyun
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:47:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22831228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Newni/pseuds/Newni
Summary: 有些现实的小细节。
Relationships: 朴灿烈/边伯贤
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	1. 《小妖精和大怪兽》C1

**Author's Note:**

> 这里是Newni：）  
> WB：Newniii

橘子汽水极优A/下蛊春药O

内含现实向/甜向短篇

C1

“谢谢大家，今天的直播就到这里啦！下次再见吧！”朴灿烈把直播通道关闭，拿起外套急急忙忙往家里跑。“快点帮我安排回家的车，马上立刻！”来自极优A的气场让周围的人都不敢出声，经纪人把马力开到最大。朴灿烈直播的过程中突然接到一个电话，之后的游戏打的一踏糊涂，因为边伯贤发情了，电话的那头手急促的呼吸声和难耐的呻吟。

一进门，一股浓烈的邪魅气息迅速窜入朴灿烈的鼻子里。经纪人迅速把安全防卫系统打开便退出了房间。

刚结束海外行程的边伯贤今天感到不适，有些口干舌燥。边伯贤的发情期到了，出生就带着春药的信息素，没遇上朴灿烈之前都是靠抑制剂过活。边伯贤光裸着身子倒在浴室里，蜷缩着身体，浑身上下透着粉“啊……灿……灿烈啊……哈嗯……”边伯贤憋的难受，满脸通红，眼泪止不住的往下掉，情欲早已涌上头顶。

朴灿烈释放自己的信息素，整个屋子都是春药和橘子汽水的味道

“宝贝宝贝，我来了我来了”边伯贤感受到这股熟悉的气息变得更加燥热，手上开始解着朴灿烈的衣服，手忙脚乱。

朴灿烈舔舐着边伯贤的耳廓“我们去床上好不好”

“哇！呜呜呜……要灿烈碰……”

边伯贤 整个身子陷入了大床里，朴灿烈脱开的身子又被边伯贤拽回对方身上。

朴灿烈的舌头轻易地探入边伯贤的口中，交缠着，夺取着彼此的呼吸。春药的味道愈来愈浓，让朴灿烈产生了幻觉，眼前的男人变得更加诱人。朴灿烈的阴茎早就硬的发疼，边伯贤的后穴更是湿的不成样子。

朴灿烈迟迟不碰他，让边伯贤恼怒的直哭起来，捶打着朴灿烈的胸口。“坏灿烈，呜呜呜……”

春药作祟，内裤一脱，阴茎从里面弹了出来，还不等朴灿烈的动作，边伯贤就握住了朴灿烈的巨物，身下的穴口往朴灿烈的铃口上撞。

“宝贝，那么急啊”朴灿烈直接上了三指，进出非常顺利，抬枪便进，一步到位“啊！”边伯贤终于得到了满足。

边伯贤的每一处都需要留下属于朴灿烈的印记，脖颈、胸口、连嘴角的小痣也不舍得放过。

舌尖品尝着边伯贤胸前的两颗小草莓，发情期的O果然敏感，一吸便又再次挺立。边伯贤抚摸着两人的交合处，整个人挂在了朴灿烈身上，紧紧抱住，不让朴灿烈离开半步。朴灿烈将边伯贤抱起，走到落地镜面前，这让边伯贤的性志更加剧烈，前端的精液不断分泌，黑色毯子上早就一片乳白。“宝宝很性感啊”

“你动动，你快动啊……啊！还要，用力……哈啊……嗯啊……”房间里都是边伯贤的呻吟。

当春药的浓度达到了最大值，朴灿烈晕乎乎的脑袋让他的身子向边伯贤拼命索取，交合处发出“滋滋”的水声。

“啊！”朴灿烈在30分钟后泄在了边伯贤的蜜道里。

“灿烈，我还要……我还要嘛……”脸上的潮红一点也没退去，第一次泄火后反而更加燥热。甜甜的橘子汽水让边伯贤舍不得放手，舔咬着朴灿烈的腺体。

半夜三点多，两个人的还在做着激烈斗争，边伯贤的身体没有一处是完肤，都是朴灿烈种的草莓，胸前的两颗小草莓被吸得红肿，乳晕在扩散。

“伯贤，想生宝宝吗”朴灿烈把紫红色的阴茎抵在边伯贤粉嫩的穴口，同样舔咬着边伯贤的腺体，两指挑逗着边伯贤的舌头，嘴里不断蛊惑着边伯贤。

“想要，伯贤想要宝宝，灿烈标记我……好不好，让伯贤给给灿烈生宝宝……”下一秒，朴灿烈咬破了边伯贤的腺体，春药的气息迅速蔓延到整个房子，朴灿烈将阴茎整根埋进边伯贤的身体“啊啊啊啊啊……”拼命冲撞着，每一下都扯出了粉色的媚肉。探索着边伯贤的深处密区，朴灿烈的阴茎越来越大，可边伯贤的生殖腔很深，只能不断的向前推送才能触碰到，这个过程让边伯贤冲上了云霄，早已不知西东。

许久之后，龟头对边伯贤的生殖口做出了反应，紧紧吸附。朴灿烈此刻像是上了发条，直至把边伯贤的生殖腔撞开“啊！”标记那一刻会让O产生剧烈的疼痛，边伯贤搂紧了朴灿烈，一口咬破了朴灿烈的腺体，朴灿烈在那一刻将精液全数射入了生殖腔，成了结。边伯贤的小腹慢慢隆起。两个人的都充满了对方的味道，春药与橘子汽水。

“你是我的了，你跑不掉了”

“你也跑不了”

一次射精不足以确保让O怀孕，于是朴灿烈射了三次才作罢，边伯贤的小腹有了形状。

“宝宝，我还想要……”边伯贤咬破朴灿烈的腺体之后，如今身上都是春药信息素，朴灿烈阴茎一次次勃起，昭示着它的不满。

“那……我们是要双胞胎吗？”边伯贤的眼睛水汪汪，一脸无辜，让朴灿烈产生强烈的征服欲。

朴灿烈嘴角微微上扬，邪气凛然“那你要想好弟弟和妹妹的名字哦。”突然把边伯贤的身体整个翻转，惹得边伯贤惊呼，是后入式。

亲了亲边伯贤依旧粉嫩的后穴，用力吸了一口，将精液吞入腹中。边伯贤的屁股本能反应的翘起，形成了一条美丽的弧线。

又一次刺入了边伯贤，疯狂的插入，后入式让阴茎更加深入。这次比起上一次的探索来的容易，快速的找到了边伯贤的生殖腔“啊！哈……啊…嗯啊啊啊……” 边伯贤抓紧了床单，指节发白，等待着那一股入侵的热流。

朴灿烈停在了生殖腔，没了动作，玩味地问身下的可人儿“想好了吗，妹妹要叫什么名字啊？

“灿烈……嗯……啊……叫朴白熙……求求你快给我……”边伯贤感受后面的空虚，让他不好受。

“那弟弟呢？”朴灿烈揉捏着边伯贤的粉红玉茎和两颗小囊球，让边伯贤瞬间崩溃“啊！呜呜呜……叫朴西！”名字都靠吼出来。

朴灿烈听完弟弟妹妹的名字，满意的笑了出来，遵守诺言地挺动着身子，不一会儿一股热流再次流进生殖腔。边伯贤的精液泄在了朴灿烈的手上，滚烫粘稠，还带着一股浓浓的春药味儿。

将精液送入边伯贤的口中“尝尝自己的味道。”边伯贤吮吸着朴灿烈沾满精液的手指。

而后突然爬了起来，趴在朴灿烈的怀里，手里握着朴灿烈的阴茎，学着朴灿烈玩弄自己的手法玩弄着他

“但是我还想尝尝你的橘子汽水……”边伯贤把朴灿烈推到床头，脑袋埋在了朴灿烈的两腿之间，拨开周围的黑色森林，整根含入嘴里，卖力吞吐着，唇齿间时不时扫过朴灿烈的铃口，手里也不忘安慰旁边的两颗囊球。朴灿烈的阴茎硕大无比，挤弄着边伯贤那张小嘴，几个深喉就足以让边伯贤脱力。

朴灿烈把边伯贤的脑袋控制在身下，双手插入边伯贤的柔软发丝，深入。边伯贤嘴都酸了，还没让朴灿烈满足“你准么还不给我啊，追都拴了！”边伯贤嘴里的东西正在一寸寸涨大，唾液顺着下巴流向囊球，晶莹剔透。

“乖，宝贝再吸吸它”

边伯贤听话的吸着朴灿烈的巨物，每一吸都让朴灿烈差点缴械。

朴灿烈把边伯贤的脑袋往更深处送“啊！”一声低吼，射进了边伯贤的口中，可人儿嘴里充满了橘子汽水的味道，抬起脑袋，眼睛弯弯“灿烈好好吃，哈哈……嗝～”此刻像极了获得奖励的小孩。朴灿烈把边伯贤抱在怀里，两人的汗水交融在一起，大手和小手附在边伯贤的小腹上，感受着一个小生命的诞生。

“我不想藏着了，明天就公开恋情吧”朴灿烈亲了亲边伯贤微微泛红的眼角，下一秒嘴里是一股咸味，边伯贤终于还是哭了。

“好……”

两人等待着黎明的到来，期待着天光后的精彩。


	2. 《小妖精和大怪兽》C2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 真的是甜甜蜜蜜每一天啊啊啊啊啊！！！

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这里是Newni：）  
> WB：Newniii

天还是灰蒙蒙的，但已经有了些光线，看得清眼前人的脸。

边伯贤把手抚上了朴灿烈的脸，很久没有这么仔细的、认真的看着他了，或许是我们都太忙。手指轻轻触碰着他的眉眼、鼻梁和性感的唇，就这样的时刻都是如此让边伯贤满足。

“小妖精，你起床啦，大早上这样很容易让你男人忍不住的，你不知道吗？”朴灿烈的眼睛慢慢的睁开，眼里都是边伯贤的样子，突然感触，忍着腰疼也要起身吻上那人的桃花眼。“以后都这样吧，好不好。”声线有些颤抖。

朴灿其实非常理解边伯贤此刻的心情，他何尝不是如此，本就没有多少时间呆在一起，如今各自又被安排到小分队，见面的日子越来越少，边伯贤每次赶海外行程都需要带很多的抑制剂，何况自己的信息素这么特殊。因为他知道自己的A肯定赶不来了，就连昨天也想用抑制剂解决。

朴灿烈捧起了边伯贤的脸，吻上了那人微凉的唇瓣上“好，你现在已经是我的人了啊”愈演愈烈的是吻、越来越炽热的是心啊。

“你不用担心，交给我就好了，你好好的呆在家，等我回家”吻了吻他的纤细的手背，揉了揉他的发。

这一天终于是到来了，两人设想过许多公开后的情况，可能被公司雪藏或是走掉大批粉丝。在一起七年，今天来的坦荡而无所畏惧。

“什么？你和伯贤已经互相标记了！“理事差点从座位上跳起来。

“对，所以我打算对外公开，我不想再藏了，我觉得是时候了。要不是你们和伯贤阻着，我可能早些年就已经公布了。”朴灿烈说得十分认真。

“你们有想过后果吗？”理事坐在桌子对面，虽然已经知道这场讨论的胜负，但还是想听听朴灿烈会怎么说。

朴灿烈想也没想，几乎是瞬间的回答“想过，责任我担，我只要他”

理事自己当然知道他们俩的事，也见证了他们不容易，许多时候也会给他们悄悄的开开后门。都是自己看着长大的孩子，从青涩的黄毛小子到成熟担当的男人。

议事厅里没了声音“好，那就公开吧，都长大了”理事走到朴灿烈的身边，拍了拍他的肩，果然肩膀更加结实了。

“谢谢......”回了一个拥抱。

“记得给我发请帖。”

“第一个就发给您！”

朴灿烈想马上把这个消息告诉边伯贤，开着大奔，车里放着《love song》。

一路上畅通无阻，回家时候已经是午后了，边伯贤把朴灿烈走前做的年糕汤吃完之后就回床上睡午觉了，直到听见玄关那头有些动静，就起床出了房间。

当他走到客厅，他看到了那个风尘仆仆的男人，脸上带着七年前遇到的那个笑容，可是没了青涩，多了一些沉稳。朴灿烈快步来到边伯贤的身边，抱住了他，在他的耳边说“我们结婚吧”温度刚刚好，气氛刚刚好，我们刚刚好。

那一刻，边伯贤没有忍住，眼泪唰的一下就掉了下来，一时说不出话，脑子空白，只因这份幸福来得太突然。从小声哽咽到放声大哭，是我爱的人啊，他在我的身边7年。

“你还没跟我求婚......”边伯贤冷不丁地说。

“来，你坐下，你等等我。”松开了边伯贤转身去了房间，在柜子面前不知道找什么。越翻越急了“我的戒指呢！”

“你是不是再找这个啊”边伯贤把那个白色玻璃礼盒从大衣口袋里拿了出来。朴灿烈早上走后不久就起床了，打算去找套衣服，结果突然想起来，衣服都让助理拿去清洗了，于是就在家里的每个柜子里翻找内裤，在一个角落的柜子里找到了白色玻璃礼盒“这是什么......”说着说着就把盒子打开，是枚男士戒指，又惊又喜，无以言表。

“你怎么......”朴灿烈看着那个盒子，有些不好意思。

朴灿烈怕边伯贤误会，就开始急着解释“我本来想准备准备的，但是事情来的有些突然，还没来得及给你准备，然后……唔！”边伯贤勾住了朴灿烈了脖子，主动的将舌头奉献，手里拿着那个白色玻璃盒子。朴灿烈搭上了边伯贤的腰，回应着对方给的吻。

朴灿烈眼睛酸涩着“我爱你，很爱。”

“快给我戴上。”边伯贤把手摆了出来，急切想要被那枚戒指套牢。

握着那纤细修长又白皙的手，虔诚得将戒指套进了无名指，尺寸简直完美。套上的那一瞬间，朴灿烈的眼泪夺眶而出。

“你别哭啊，傻瓜，都这么大了还哭……”明明自己是安慰人的那个，不一小会儿就跟着哭了起来。

都是两个爱情里的小傻瓜啊，半斤八两。

随后“朴灿烈边伯贤公开恋情”、“娱乐界的天造地设”、“灿白CP成真”等的话题登上热搜，热度持续升温，引爆娱乐圈。

第一个打电话进来的是会长，吴世勋。

“好你个朴灿烈！也不提前通知一声，你把我这个会长置于何地！”

“行行行，是我对不起会长nim”朴灿烈来了免提，旁边的边伯贤也笑地合不拢嘴。

这个会长做的可是历届最成功，公布恋情之后，私信里都是粉丝的感谢“你们两个什么时候摆酒啊，我要坐上位。”

朴灿烈和边伯贤窸窸窣窣，朴灿烈的手伸进了边伯贤的T恤里，揉捏着粉红乳头“行行行，您是上位，不过这酒席可能要准备准备，明天先去领个证。”语气很平稳。

“那好，我和等着收请帖啊！就这样吧，俊勉找我有事，拜拜。嘟嘟嘟……”挂掉电话之后的两个人在沙发上互相挑逗，胸前的两颗樱桃被朴灿烈掌握在两指之中，揉搓着，低头又含住、舔咬，屋子里是细细的呻吟和低吼。

“昨天刚做完，不要贪心啦！”拍开了腰上的手。

尝到甜头的朴灿烈怎么会轻易善罢甘休“不要，我就要”将边伯贤的手反压回头顶，绝对的优势压制，慢慢品尝眼前的美味。

大概是知道了昨晚累着边伯贤了，节奏放慢了些“唔……哈…唔……”一步步的攻占，最后城池陷落，衣服被脱的精光。

墙上的时钟在悄悄的走着，沙发上的两个赤裸男人也在尽情享受着时间。

“你这次不要太多了……好不好，弟弟和妹妹……”边伯贤揪了揪朴灿烈的精灵耳朵，“弟弟妹妹”软糯糯的声音飘到朴灿烈的大脑里。

摸了摸边伯贤的小腹，大概是昨晚射的太多，还未完全恢复，直到现在都是微隆着“好”

因为脑子里全是“弟弟妹妹”，所以朴灿烈在抑制住自己内心的野兽，没有了昨天的冲撞，而是极度克制。

“你说弟弟妹妹像谁好呢？”朴灿烈吻了吻边伯贤的耳垂，随后又含住，轻轻舔咬，弄得边伯贤一阵难耐，伸手去扒朴灿烈的裤子。

朴灿烈将边伯贤抱起放在软塌塌的沙发上，随即就压了上去，手也不停歇，伸进边伯贤的睡裤里揉搓这他的的臀瓣“唔！哈唔……”吻上他的小痣，抚摸着他的脸庞。

边伯贤斜眼看见了纹在朴灿烈手上的射手金牛纹身，想着，明明这么怕疼还要去，真是！“我们结婚吧”边伯贤将那手臂牵了过来，在纹身上轻轻落下一个吻。朴灿烈不知道说些什么才能表达此刻的心情，只想好好抱抱眼前这个他深爱的人并想保护一辈子。

“好，我爱你”

春去秋来，四季轮转，不知为何，我却因你而更爱这个世界。 

灿白的爆炸新闻连续好几个月才下去，两个人也十分低调，尽量不想对方收到干扰。

“不要照顾好自己，知道吗，洗完澡之后记得把头发吹干、手机充好电了记得拔掉、不要总是熬夜看电影……”朴灿烈要去赶海外行程，像个老妈子一样，把屋子全都收拾了一遍，做了两天的菜放在冰箱里冻着。那些琐碎的事明明已经在手机里编辑好了，但是走前就是不放心边伯贤一个人在家。

边伯贤看着这么认真的大傻个儿，噗嗤的一声笑了“知道啦知道啦，我又不是小孩子……倒是你啊，要好好照顾自己，听到没有”揪了揪精灵大耳朵，捧着眼前的脸去吻在了他的唇瓣上。摸了摸嘴唇，从裤子里掏出了一只橙子味的润唇膏，自己涂了一遍，掂起脚尖扶着朴灿烈在他唇上蹭了蹭，满意的点点头，把润唇膏塞进朴灿烈手里“诺，记得涂，不然我亲起来不舒服……”

“猛男不需要润唇膏”

“......”

今天的天气不错，阳光照得人暖暖的，戒指在无名指上发着光，家里有一个等着他回家的人，是这辈子最幸福的事。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 感谢阅读~啾咪！

**Author's Note:**

> 感谢阅读~啾咪！


End file.
